Queen of the Blacks
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Rachel Black, bastard daughter of James and Bellatrix, swears her loyalty to the Unseelie Queen. Her new mistress proceeds to dominate her. The Unseelie Queen likes her slaves young and pliant. What matters of perverseness will Rachel's mistress demand of her?
1. Dominating Bellatrix

Rachel Black was a five-year-old girl and the pride and joy of her godfather, Sirius Black. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix. "You must have got it from Dorea," he often said.

The truth, that Rachel's looks were due to her being the bastard child of James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange, was never spoken. Rachel grew up believing Lily Potter to be her mother. Lily Potter, the woman who had sacrificed her life to protect Rachel from Voldemort. She had loved Rachel as her own. Rachel had easily figured out her true parentage, tho. It was quite obvious that she was Bellatrix's doppleganger. She loved her mother and wanted to be just like Bellatrix.

Bellatrix often visited Rachel, and had tutored the girl in dark magic from the age of three, to Sirius' constant ire. He hardly wanted his goddaughter to be a dark witch, but had little choice in the matter, as Bellatrix was Rachel's mother. Mother knows best, after all.

Despite himself, Sirius was proud of his goddaughter's skill in the dark arts. In just two years, Rachel had mastered hundreds of dark and black spells, over thirty dark and black rituals, and had forged her own magical sword. She had the skills of a master, but was a bit lacking in power and strength.

Today's lesson was different than usual. "You must now bond with your chosen dark power."

"Yes, mum," Rachel nodded. "Almighty protector of the moonlit sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thy servant into fae of night, and bless me now with darkness nigh. I beseech thee, envelop me with thy flame, but first I shall call out thy name: Queen Fae of the Night!"

Black energy enveloped Rachel's prone form as she fell into unconsciousness. Her shirt was torn as black fairy wings grew on her back.

"Awaken, my love and take to the sky,

"Come to me now as the night draws nigh,

"Newborn Fae unfurl thy wings,

"To serve the Queen above all Kings."

Rachel woke and took to the sky. "I'm coming my Queen." Landing before the Queen's throne, she bowed. "My Queen."

"Call me mistress, my dear," said the Queen.

"Yes, mistress," said Rachel. The picture of complete submissiveness before her caused the Unseelie Queen to burn with desire for her newest servant.

"Come, my lovely, service thy mistress," ordered the Queen, spreading her legs, revealing her wet heat to her new toy. "Eat my pussy, slave." Rachel knelt down, shoving her face into her mistress' sex and pushing her tongue in. "Fuck yeah. Fuck me with your little tongue." Rachel continued to pleasure her mistress, earning moans of approval. "I'm cumming."

The Unseelie Queen came into her newest slave's mouth. "I want you to dominate your mother like I'm dominating you, understand?" Rachel nodded.

"Lay across my throne as I fuck you, slave," ordered the Queen. The Queen equipped a strap-on and plunged into her slave's young pussy. "Fucking tight. This is why I fuck my slaves when they're young, and keep my slaves young forever." As Rachel came, the Queen pulled out and prodded her slave's back door. "Relax." As her slave complied, she pushed into her slave's tight asshole. She dominated her slave, fucking the young girl's ass until the girl was a moaning wreck, and then pulling out. "Take the toy with you, and don't return until you've dominated your mother completely, before you go, clean the toy with your mouth. The Unseelie Queen moaned as Rachel sucked off the strap-on, using her magic to cum in her slave's mouth. That gave her an idea. "Before you leave, I'll impregnate you."

Rachel moaned as her mistress fucked her pussy again. She felt complete bliss as her mistress implanted her with her seed, impregnating her. "You will impregnate your mother soon. Now leave."

Rachel bowed before taking flight once more. "I'm coming for you, mother." The cool night air chilled her bones as she flew back to her mother, the toy under her arm. She swooped down from the air and tackled her mother to the ground. Sitting on her mother's face, she said, "pleasure me, bitch." Bellatrix complied, eating her daughter's pussy, savoring the taste. Her daughter soon came, drenching her face with her juices. Rachel then moved down, guiding her mother's hand to her dripping pussy. "Finger me, bitch."

Bellatrix grinned as she fingered her daughter's dripping snatch. "Does that feel good, my dear?"

"Yes, mum," moaned Rachel, "fuck me." Rachel panted, as her mother added fingers, stretching out her already used pussy. She went crazy when her mother began to fist her. "Damn it, mum, you're fucking me so good!" Rachel screamed her mother's name as she came. Putting on the strap-on, she pushed into her mother's pussy. As she fucked her mother, she squeezed Bella's breasts, causing her mother to moan. As her mother came, she said, "I'm going to knock you up with my little brother or sister." As she released into her mother's pussy, she pulled out, before pushing into her mother's tight asshole. She fucked her mother into a moaning wreck before pulling out and re-entering her mother's pussy. "Do you like being dominated by your little girl, mother?"

"Fuck, yeah." Bellatrix was on cloud nine. Her daughter, now a full-fledged black witch, and a Fae at that, was fucking the daylights out of her. Many a witch in the Black family had lost their virginities at a young age as their dark power claimed them. They were then tasked with dominating their close family members. Rachel would be sent after Sirius next, if Bella was right.

After completely dominating her mother, Rachel returned to her mistress for further orders.


	2. Hogwarts Years

The Unseelie Queen was quite pleased with her new slave. A mistress of Black Magic, Rachel Black was the perfect avatar.

"My young slave, you have done well in subjugating your mother. You are now tasked with dominating and impregnating your Aunts and Cousin. The Baron already wants me to lend your services, but I don't share," said the Queen.

"As you command, Mistress," said Rachel, bowing and taking off into the night.

She landed before Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door. "Rachel, what brings you here?" asked Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy, you," said Rachel, drawing Narcissa in for a kiss, preparing to dominate her Aunt. "Your pleasure is now mine." Reaching down, she fingered her aunt to completion, leaning down to lap up her Aunt's sweet juices. Equipping the strap-on, she fucked her aunt to completion, releasing into her aunt's waiting womb. She then fucked her aunt's ass until she was a moaning wreck. "Did you enjoy being dominated by your loving niece?"

"Yes," replied Narcissa, hugging her Niece in the afterglow.

Rachel's next stop was the Tonks family home. She quickly found and dominated her cousin Nymphadora. The metamorphmagus was putty in her hands.

Dominating Andy was next. She fucked her aunt into a coma, leaving her sated aunt unconscious as she returned to her mistress.

The next six years flew by, as Rachel was trained by her mistress in both magic and pleasure. Her mistress fucked her regularly, and she gave birth to five children.

Then came Hogwarts, and thus her trip to Knockturne Alley with her mistress.

Her mistress first had her fitted for robes in **Proper Wizarding Wear**. She had her sword remastered at the Blacksmith's shop. At **Fine Wands** , she got her wand a tune-up. At **Fine Staves** , she got a staff. At the Apothecary, she got potion ingredients. At the supply shop, she purchased a golden cauldron, golden scales, crystal vials, a telescope, and potion knives. At the broom store, she purchased a Peregrine Falcon Racing Broom. At the Knockturne Menagerie, she purchased an actual Peregrine Falcon.

At Gringotts, Rachel and the Unseelie Queen met with the Black Family Account Manager, who also managed the Potter accounts. The goblin, known as Sharpdeath, was quite intimidating to the young Black.

"Miss Black, your parents left you with quite a fortune, and your godfather has given you even more. Your godfather has given you full access to the Black Family Vaults. Now to determine your heritage," said Sharpdeath, pricking the girl's finger, allowing the blood to drip down onto a yellow sheet of Parchment."

 _Bloodlines of Rachel Lily Black_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black_

 _Heiress to: the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, The Ancient House of Peverell, the Gryffindor family, the Slytherin family, the Ravenclaw family, the Venerable House of Le Fay_

 _Magical abilities: Mistress of Dark Magic, Mistress of Black Magic, Parselmouth, Metamorphmagus, Legilimens (natural talent), Occulemens (natural talent)_

 _Magical Alignment: Black Witch, Fae_

"The wand wavers won't know what hit them," grinned Sharpdeath. "You are eligible to claim ladyship for all of your houses. Here is the Black Ring, the Slytherin Ring, the Gryffindor Ring, the Ravenclaw Ring, the Peverell Ring, and the Potter Ring." Rachel took the Black ring, the Potter Ring, and the Slytherin Ring. "I am proud to present you with a goblin knife. Allow me to place your wand in your vault."

Rachel took the knife, handing her wand and sword over to the goblin. She would honor the Goblin Nation by casting spells with a goblin-crafted focus.

Her mistress was with her as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Don't worry, mortals cannot comprehend my presence."

She met a muggleborn named Hermione Granger, who was a lovely, brown-haired witch.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, my name is Rachel Black," said Rachel before leaning in to capture Hermione's lips. She kissed the bushy-haired bookworm passionately, and snaked her hand under the girl's skirt to rub her pussy.

Pushing Hermione back into the seat, she knelt between Hermione's legs and ate the witch out. Hermione moaned and Rachel's mistress watched with interest as her slave dominated her new friend.

"Rachel, you are quite good at this," Hermione moaned, "fuck me." Rachel equipped her strap-on and proceeded to fuck Hermione. The bushy-haired witch moaned in pleasure as her new friend dominated her. "So good!" Rachel released her seed into the Brunette witch, impregnating her.

The Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony went smoothly. Rachel and Hermione made it into Slytherin. That night, in the Slytherin dorm, Rachel dominated her dorm-mates, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent.

Classes began the next day. Transfiguration, followed by Charms, followed by Potions. In Transfiguration, they transfigured matches into needles. In charms, they levitated feathers. In Potions, they brewed the Cure for Boils.

That night, Daphne had Rachel's undivided attention as she went down on Rachel and took it up the ass until she was a moaning wreck.

The next day started with Herbology, followed by History of Magic, followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts.

That night, Pansy was Rachel's fucktoy, taking it in both holes like a champ.

The following day started with Potions, followed by Charms, followed by Astronomy.

That night, Hermione and Rachel made passionate love, frantically scissoring until they both came.

The following day started with Transfiguration, followed by Herbology, followed by Astronomy.

That night, Rachel's mistress showed the young witch who was in charge, dominating Rachel with the strap-on until the young witch passed out.

Thus was the pattern for the next few months leading up to the winter holidays. Rachel returned home for the holidays. Her mistress and her mother commandeered her time, she spent the entire break either being dominated or dominating.

The rest of the school year went by quickly, Rachel dominated every female in her year, and several years above. The summer holidays came quickly.

Over the summer holidays, Rachel did jobs for her mistress, from covert spy work to political assassination.

Rachel's years of schooling went by quickly. She was the witch in every other witch's pants, and she loved it. Her mistress demanded that her grades be stellar so they were. Every summer, her mistress sent her on missions.


End file.
